Eres Mia
by Estrella de la Tarde1
Summary: La boda de Bill y Fleur... el reencuentro de harry y Ginny... ¿soportará el moreno tenerla tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos? ¿Qué as escondido bajo la manga tendrá la pelirroja? Review, por favor!


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son fruto de la imaginación de Jo Rowling y, _obviamente_, yo no soy ella, o no estaría escribiendo fics, sino bronceándome en alguna isla perdida en el Caribe. La canción _"Eres Mía" _es propiedad de Alejandro Sanz, y _tampoco_ soy él, sino estaría escondiéndome de mis miles de fans obsesionadas. Estoy utilizando ambas cosas sin fines de lucro, así que no se tomen la molestia y no me demanden¿si?

**Advertencia: Contiene Spoliers (e incluso un fragmento traducido) del libro 6. Están advertidos. No quiero quejas después.**

****

**_"Y sigues siendo mía, del pelo a los pies…"_**

****

**_"Como jardín de fuego"- Los _****_Noc_****_h_****_eros_**********

****

**Eres mía**

****

**Ya estoy aquí, otra vez,**

**ensayando una nueva despedida**

**Aquí, animándome a dar**

**El primer paso de mi vida**

_"Harry miró a Ginny, Ron y Hermione: La cara de Ron estaba destrozada, mientras que la luz del sol lo cegaba; la de Hermione estaba llena de lágrimas, pero Ginny ya no estaba llorando más. Le devolvió la mirada a Harry con la misma mirada dura y resplandeciente que había visto cuando lo había abrazado luego de ganar __la Copa__ de Quidditch en su ausencia, y Harry supo en ese momento que se entenderían el uno al otro perfectamente, y que cuando le dijera a Ginny lo que iba a hacer, ella no diría – Ten cuidado - o - No lo hagas -, sino que aceptaría su decisión, pues ella no esperaría menos de el. Entonces Harry se endureció para poder decir aquello que debía haber dicho desde que Dumbledore murió._

- _Ginny escucha - dijo muy lentamente, mientras que los murmullos de las conversaciones se iban haciendo más fuertes alrededor de ellos, al tiempo que las personas empezaban a levantarse. - No puedo seguir involucrado contigo más tiempo, tenemos que dejar de vernos, no puedo estar contigo. –_

_Ella le contesto con una sonrisa torcida. _

- _Es por alguna estúpida y noble razón¿verdad? –_

- _Fue como...como vivir la vida de alguien mas, estas últimas semanas contigo - dijo Harry – Pero no puedo...no podemos...Tengo cosas que hacer solo._

_Ginny no lloró simplemente se lo quedó viendo._

_- Voldemort usa a las personas que son cercanas a sus enemigos, ya te usó una vez, y fue solo porque eres la hermana de mi mejor amigo, imagina en que peligro estarías si seguimos con esto. El lo sabría, se enteraría, y trataría de llegar a mí a través de ti._

- _¿Y que si no me importa? - dijo Ginny ferozmente._

- _A mi si - dijo Harry - ¿Cómo crees que me sentiría si este fuera tu funeral, y fuera mi culpa..._

_Ginny se volvió a mirar por encima de él, hacia el lago._

- _Nunca me di por vencida contigo - dijo ella, - No, en realidad no, siempre esperé...Hermione me dijo que siguiera con mi vida, quizá salir con alguien mas, relajarme un poco cuando estuviera contigo, porque recuerdas, yo no podía hablar cuando tu estabas en el mismo cuarto, y ella pensó que quizá me prestarías mas atención si yo era un poco mas yo._

- _Chica lista esta Hermione – dijo Harry, tratando de sonreír, - Si tan solo te lo hubiera preguntado antes, podríamos haber tenido mes_es_... años quizá…_

- _Pero tu estabas muy ocupado salvando el mundo mágico- dijo Ginny, con una media sonrisa – Bueno... no puedo decir que este sorprendida, sabía que esto pasaría al final, sabía que no serías feliz a menos que estuvieras cazando a Voldemort. Quizá es por eso que me gustas tanto. _

_Harry no pudo soportar escuchar aquellas palabras y tampoco estaba seguro de que su resolución duraría si se quedaba junto a ella. Vio que Ron ahora estaba abrazando a Hermione, y acariciando su cabello, mientras ella sollozaba en su hombro, las lágrimas cayendo de su nariz. Con un gesto miserable, Harry se levantó, le dio la espalda a Ginny y a la tumba de Dumbledore, y se fue por la orilla del lago."_

Fragmento traducido de el capítulo 30 de "Harry Potter and the half-blood Prince" de J. K. Rowling.

**colgado de tu melena, **

**atado a ti por cadenas, **

**a ti, a ti…**

El pelinegro se apareció en silencio en la puerta de entrada de "La madriguera". Suspiró. Esa casa era su segundo lugar favorito en el mundo, después de Hogwarts, claro está, pero en ese preciso instante un sentimiento amargo le oprimía el pecho y le arrancaba cruelmente la felicidad de hallarse allí.

Suspiró de nuevo y maldijo a Voldemort por infinita vez desde que tenía memoria. Si el asqueroso cara de serpiente le hubiera hecho el favor de no existir, o quizás, simplemente, de no marcarlo como "El Elegido", y grabarle a fuego el estigma de ser la única persona capaz de derrotarlo, las cosas hubieran sido y serían mucho más fáciles. El habría tenido una vida normal y feliz, junto a sus padres y¿por qué no, quizás uno que otro hermano, en lugar de con esos _muggles_ asquerosos. Se habría cuidado como cualquier común mago en ciernes y Hagrid no habría tenido que rescatarlo de una mísera cabaña perdida en medio de la nada para rebelarle que existía un mundo mágico paralelo y que, a partir de ese momento, él pasaba a formar parte integral de el. No habría sido llamado "celebridad", la gente no se habría codeado al verlo pasar y no lo habrían señalado con el dedo, el colegio entero no habría murmurado chismes sobre él y los periodistas no habrían matado por hacerle una entrevista. Y, por sobre todas las cosas, no llevaría el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros y ahora se hallaría felicísimo encontrándose ante la puerta de la casa de su mejor amigo, y con la seguridad absoluta de que iba a disfrutar de un bello tiempo con su novia…

_"Con Ginny"_, se corrigió rápidamente, y una sonrisa sin humor apareció en su rostro al darse cuenta de su negación inconsciente de pensar en ella como su "ex". Después de todo, lo de ellos no podía considerarse un rompimiento, no cuando habían terminado por obligación y de mutuo acuerdo (_ja! Eso es lo que tu crees Potter…)_. No cuando él la había dejado para protegerla, para que ella no fuera víctima de algún estúpido ataque del cara de lagartija. No cuando ese amor intenso que sentía por ella seguía creciendo, si eso era posible, cada día más. No cuando se moría de ganas de saltarle encima y comérsela a besos. No cuando su corazón gritaba en agonía que no sería capaz de verla y volver a tratarla como antes, como si fuera su hermanita, como solamente "Ginny"…

**maldito deseo,**

**llenas de tibia existencia, de ti, por ti,**

**no puedo creerlo, no puedo creerlo, no…**

Por eso, excusando tener asuntos importantes que resolver, había mandado a Ron y a Hermione solos a "La Madriguera", una semana atrás. Quería pasar el menor tiempo posible en esa casa, en esa boda, con esa gente, cerca de Ginny…

Sería inútil simular que ningún lazo lo unía ya a Ron y Hermione.

El pelirrojo había sido su primer amigo verdadero, el único que lo había apreciado por lo que él realmente era y no solo por ser "Harry Potter". Desde ese día en el tren, donde habían compartido golosinas y tenido su primer _"tête- a- tête"_ con Draco Malfoy, su amistad se había vuelto inquebrantable. Y eso hasta el Señor "No- Gasto- En- Factura- de- Luz" lo sabía.

Hermione… era imposible pensar en Ron sin pensar en la castaña. Esa amiga incondicional, sin lugar a dudas la hermana que no había tenido… La razón del grupo, y, al mismo tiempo, la belleza, esa chispa de sensualidad que solo una mujer sabe y puede otorgar. La que siempre tenía un consuelo en las manos y un consejo en los labios. De carácter dulce, pero inflexible, divertida pero estricta, adorable, pero detestable si se lo proponía. Harry no podía culpar a Ron por haberse enamorado perdidamente de ella, después de todo, estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Aunque Harry quisiera simular que había roto relaciones con ellos, nadie le creería. Además, el pelirrojo y la castaña ya estaban demasiado involucrados, demasiado interiorizados en el asunto. Sabían más de lo que es imprudente incluso imaginar. Era tarde para ellos, tomaran la decisión que quisieran tomar. Sus lugares en el tablero ya estaban marcados, y ya eran fichas dentro de ese gran juego, independientemente a que ellos quisiesen o no jugar.

Pero el resto de la familia Weasley era otro tema, Ginny especialmente. No quería, no _podía_ ponerla en riesgo. Ella le importaba aún más de lo que estaba incluso dispuesto a admitir. Y sabia que, de una manera u otra, Voldemort se enteraría de cuan interesado estaba en el bienestar de la pequeña pelirroja, y no estaba dispuesto a permitir que existiera una pequeña posibilidad de que Voldieverruga intentara dañarla…

**Pero eres mía, tan fuertemente mía, **

**que ****hasta me diento un ser injusto y egoísta**

- ¡Harry!

El moreno sintió que un par de brazos femeninos lo rodeaban fuertemente, mientras percibía el distintivo perfume a manzanilla del cabello de Hermione en su nariz.

- Mione…- murmuró, mientras la abrazaba de vuelta.

Ella, sin embargo, rompió el abrazo bruscamente y le propinó un fuerte cachetazo en la mejilla.

- ¡Desalmado¡hace una maldita semana que no tenemos noticias tuyas¿Eres consciente de ello¡Una re- maldita semana¿se puede saber donde demonios estuviste?

Harry la miró. ¿Podía decirle que se había pasado la última semana en silencio, recordando los deliciosos momentos que había pasado junto a su adorable pelirroja y preparando su mente y su alma para partir en busca de Voldemort y los horcruxes?. No, no podía. Entonces, optó por responderle:

- Yo… tenía asuntos importantes que resolver… yo… lo siento, Mione…

- Ah, veo que el señorito se dignó a hacer acto de presencia.- dijo una voz masculina, al tiempo que el menor de los hombres Weasley aparecía en el patio.

Saludó a su mejor amigo con un amistoso apretón de manos y luego abrazó por la cintura a su reciente novia, de forma algo posesiva. El moreno se río.

- No voy a quitártela¿sabes?- le aclaró entre risas, haciéndolo sonrojar- Sería una acción muy baja de mi parte el interponerme en ese amor inmenso- los jóvenes se pusieron carmesí- Aparte, es mi hermana¿recuerdas?

- Ay veces que me gustaría recordarte que _alguien_ también es mi hermana…- acotó mordazmente Ron.

Harry le dirigió una mirada fría.

- No quiero hablar de eso- le dijo secamente- No quiero hablar de Gi…- y porque Dios existe y es grande y misericordioso, porque Merlín realmente fue un mago poderosísimo, porque la naturaleza es sabia y el destino inevitable, en ese preciso instante, la pelirroja abrió la puerta de la cocina y salió al patio- …nny…

Se miraron. Se miraron y los ojos castaños y los verdes se colmaron de dolor. Se miraron y él tuvo que bajar la vista, porque no toleraba ese insidioso interrogante repleto de amor y mudo reproche.

- Harry…

- Ginny…

- Me alegro de verte bien…

- Lo mismo digo.

Las cabezas de Ron y Hermione apuntaban a uno y otro consecutivamente, como si estuvieran mirando un partido de ping-pong.

- Mmm… creo que mamá me llama… nos vemos luego…

- Suerte…

La pelirroja se desvaneció.

- _¿Qué- fue- eso?_ – interrogó la castaña.

El moreno se desplomó contra la pared más cercana, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y mordiéndose ansiosamente los labios, mientras sentía que, junto con ella, se habían desvanecido todas sus convicciones.

- La segunda cosa más difícil que tuve que hacer en mi vida… y con la primera no me refiero a haberme enfrentado a Voldemort- aclaró, mientras sus amigos no podían reprimir un respingo involuntario al escuchar el nombre- sino a haber tenido que dejarla…

**pero quería decirte un "****hasta siempre"**

**y, sin embargo, suplicado,**

- Y, entonces¿por qué lo hiciste?

- ¿Qué por qué lo hice?; ¿qué por qué lo hice, Hermione?- respondió irritado el moreno, caminando impacientemente de un lado a otro y revolviéndose el cabello con la mano de manera repetitiva. El pelirrojo retrocedió un paso, pero la castaña no cedió un ápice.- ¿Acaso no es claro como el agua?

Granger se cruzó de brazos y permaneció firme, tanto en su lugar físico como en su postura ideológica.

- No, al menos para mi no lo es.

Harry la miró. Estaba tan tenso que parecía a punto de llorar. Compadecida, Hermione se acercó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza. Él se aferró a ella con desesperación, como si la espalda femenina fuese lo único que lo mantenía a flote en ese mar de tristeza y desasosiego en el cual se estaba ahogando.

Enfadado consigo mismo por dar tamaña muestra de debilidad, ahogó un sollozo y se alejó de ella con rapidez. No podía flaquear. _Él_ no podía flaquear. Porque si él no se mostraba impertérrito y decidido¿qué quedaba para el resto del mundo mágico?. Si él, que llevaba el peso del destino de todos ellos sobre sus espaldas, cedía al desaliento o a la desesperanza¿qué sería de ellos?. Él no podía permitirse flaquear. No podía permitirse sentir debilidad por nada… ni por nadie.

- Es sencillo, Hermione, yo no puedo estar con ella- le respondió con un gesto impávido.

La morena, indignada por esa respuesta fría, reanudo el ataque.

- ¿Ah, si¿y por qué, si puede saberse?

Potter sintió que le subían los colores a la cara ante el tono, medio ofensivo, medio burlón, de la castaña. La miró y meneó la cabeza.

- Y yo que pensé que eras la bruja más inteligente de, al menos, toda nuestra generación…- el pelirrojo, que se había mantenido callado hasta ese momento, abrió la boca dispuesto a interrumpir, enfadadísimo por las dos manchas rojas de humillación que comenzaban a crecer en las mejillas de Hermione, pero fue callado por una mirada de hielo del pelinegro.

- Lo siento, Mione- dijo, y aunque él era sincero, su voz no decía lo mismo- Pero es muy sencillo. No puedo estar con ella. No puedo ponerla en riesgo. Soy un hombre marcado _(Palabras de Rowling. ¡Ie!)._ Ella se merece algo mejor- se sentó en el piso, desesperado, agarrándose la cabeza, consciente por primera vez de la completa realidad de lo que acababa de decir- Soy un hombre marcado- repitió- Ella se merece algo mucho mejor.

**"quédate siempre a mi lado"**

**los dos juntos contra el resto del mundo…**

Ginebra Weasley se desplomó sin ceremonias contra el roble que crecía en el fondo del jardín de la Madriguera. No había corrido, no había gritado, pero el corazón le latía a mil por hora y su respiración era ahogada y entrecortada.

No necesitaba actividad física para que su cuerpo entrara en ese estado de total agitación. Con ver a Harry Potter solo por un segundo había sido suficiente.

A Harry Potter.

No al héroe del mundo mágico, ni al "niño- que- vivió", ni a "El Elegido".

No a la leyenda.

Tan solo al hombre. Tan solo al hombre, pero que representaba todo su Universo.

Cerró los ojos y vio la imagen de él tan clara como si la tuviera grabada a fuego en el interior de los párpados.

Alto, casi tanto como su hermano, y considerablemente más que Hermione. Delgado, pero no débil; su sola presencia irradiaba seguridad y poder. El cabello negro azabache, rebelde y desordenado. Los brillantes ojos verde esmeralda, agudos y penetrantes como los de un halcón. Esa mirada, triste e inteligente a la vez. Ni un asomo de sonrisa, ni el rastro de una lágrima por la muerte del que fuera su gran protector, solo ese gesto de que había aceptado por fin su destino inevitable y terrible. No más rastro del niño inocente. El hombre decidido reinaba ahora en tiranía absoluta.

Y, a pesar de lo bien que le venía a él ese cambio para enfrentarse a su destino inexorable, y de cuanto amaba ella a ese hombre impasible, casi deseó que nunca hubiera cambiado.

Porque ese hombre, consciente del riesgo permanente en el que vivía y en el que ponía a sus amigos y conocidos por el solo hecho de serlo, era el que la había dejado. Y si bien la pelirroja se sentía halagadísima porque él la amara tanto como para no querer poner en el más mínimo riesgo ni uno de sus cabellos rojo oscuro, ese no era el punto. ¿Cómo se le podía pasar por la cabeza que ella estaría, mejor sola y expuesta que con él para mimarla y cuidarla?

Ella ya estaba en la lista negra. Él había llegado demasiado tarde para protegerla de eso. La había rescatado, si, casi entregando su vida a cambio del alma y la vida de ella. La había rescatado, y ella jamás tendría el tiempo suficiente de cubrirlo con todos los besos que quería darle en agradecimiento por ese gesto tan noble, pero eso no quitaba que él había llegado demasiado tarde como para evitar que ella fuera poseída por Voldemort. Que ella, resistiéndose a él por naturaleza, por instinto, había sido una clave fundamental para evitar que el Señor Cara de Lagartija pudiera cumplir su cometido. Y que, más tarde o más temprano, Voldemort estaría gustoso de quitarla de su camino lenta y dolorosamente. Y Harry no podría hacer nada por evitarlo…

**Yo ensayé mi discurso**

**Y de memoria lo sabía**

**Hoy, frente a ti,**

**Me quedo en blanco**

**Y las frases se me olvidan**

_"¿Cómo ha estado tu verano?"_

No.

_"¿Cómo has pasado tu tiempo libre?"_

Peor.

_"¿Qué tal las vacaciones?"_

Ni hablar.

¿Y si, simplemente, la esquivo toda la noche y salgo corriendo al solo verla? Ja. Como si pudieras, Potter.

El moreno estaba muy nervioso mientras se acomodaba su túnica de gala negra frente al espejo. La había evitado toda la semana. Cambiaba de recorrido cuando la veía venir por un pasillo, pasaba todo su tiempo pegado a Ron y/o a Hermione, con todo y lo incómodo que era cuando los tortolitos querían pasar tiempo a solas, y durante las comidas no levantaba la vista de su plata, aún cuando sentía los ojos chocolate fuertemente clavados en su cabeza.

Pero no podía evitarla para siempre. Y su tiempo de bonanza había acabado. Sabía que esa noche ella se sentaría a su lado y debería mirarla y dirigirle unas mínimas palabras de cortesía, a lo menos…

_"Es hoy. Por fin llegó el día"_

Ginebra acabó su maquillaje y contemplo el efecto final en el espejo. La túnica verde agua, los aros y pulseras plateadas, el maquillaje delicado y la cola rojo fuego, que le caía en cascada por la espalda. Sonrió, satisfecha.

_"De hoy no te escapas, Potter"_

¿Alguien creyó alguna vez que viviría para ver a William Weasley echándose voluntariamente la soga al cuello?. No, pero así sucedió. ¿Quién podía culparlo? Fleur se veía sencillamente espectacular en su vestido blanco, el maquillaje destacando sus delicados rasgos franceses y una tiara de brillantes resplandeciendo en su magnífico cabello rubio plateado.

Harry sonrió. Nunca antes había estado en una boda mágica, y realmente había disfrutado la experiencia. Sin embargo, su rostro se ensombreció al ver a Hermione y a Ron levantándose de sus asientos, y recordó lo que ahora venía.

_La bendita e inevitable fiesta. _

- Hola , Harry- saludó la pelirroja, dándole un beso en cada mejilla, como si el tiempo hubiera retrocedido, como si volvieran a ser simplemente amigos y esa fuera la única parte de su cuerpo que ella alguna vez le hubiera besado (_y estoy hablando de sus labios, malpensados…¬¬)_

El moreno tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, quitarse la mano del lugar donde ella lo había besado, y permitir que su cerebro procesase lo que ella acababa de decirle.

- Ginny…- comenzó, sintiendo de algún modo que tenía que darle nuevamente una explicación coherente, un buen motivo por el cual se había alejado voluntariamente de ella, de esas caricias deliciosas que lo adormecían, de esos labios de cereza y esos besos tan dulces, de esas manos suaves, de ese cabello exquisito, de esas palabras fascinantes que lo dejaban boquiabierto…

El tono de su voz era tan culpable y reconcentrado que ella se dio cuenta enseguida de que era lo que él pretendía. Y no estaba dispuesta a escuchar de nuevo esa larga letanía, porque sabía que cada palabra le dolería como una daga clavada en medio del alma. Además, el hecho de que él dijera todas y cada una de esas razones en voz alta, aprovechando para reafirmarlas en lo más profundo de su ser, no encajaba dentro de su plan en lo más mínimo.

- Shhhh…- lo obligó al silencio poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios- No quiero que me digas nada. Haz como si nada hubiera pasado. Haz como si todo hubiera sido un…- se mordió los labios, absteniéndose de aplicarle el adjetivo "mal" a lo que iba a decir, puesto que, que ella no había disfrutado de la relación tanto o quizás más que él, era una mentira tan grande que ni siquiera se atrevía a intentar decírsela-… sueño.

Él tragó en seco y asintió con la cabeza, pues aún no encontraba su voz para pronunciar una sola palabra. _"Y no me costará nada hacerme a la idea",_ pensó, al mismo tiempo _"Después de todo, esas semanas mágicas realmente parecieron un sueño"_

Ella le extendió la mano con la palma abierta, invitándolo a tomársela.

- Ginebra Molly Weasley- dijo.

Él la miró a los ojos por un segundo, para luego estrechar la femenina mano, no con fuerza, pero si con calidez y cariño.

- Harry James Potter- respondió él- Encantado.

- Igualmente.

"_Quizás, después de todo"_, pensó el azabache, viéndose reflejado en los ojos castaños _"esta fiesta no vaya a ser tan mala"_

**Me miras y me terminas,**

**Me rindo cuando suspiras,**

**Por ti, por ti…**

Harry Potter sintió que repentinamente, dos manos pequeñas le cubrían los ojos, por debajo de los anteojos, impidiéndole la visión.

- ¿Quién soy?- interrogó alguien con la voz ronca, evidentemente para deformar la propia y así no descubrir su verdadera identidad.

El moreno sonrió para sus adentros. Los esfuerzos de ella eran inútiles. Él reconocería esas manos en un millón.

- Mmmm… ¿Hermione?- aventuró, bromeando.

Ella negó con la cabeza, aunque él no pudiera verla, y se mordió el labio inferior, intentando contener la risa.

- Claro que no, so tonto.

- ¿Tonks?- prosiguió él.

Nueva negativa de parte de ella.

- ¿Angelina?; ¿Katie?- continuó bromeando él.

Luego de casi diez minutos y la mención de todas las brujas invitadas a la fiesta que él conocía, él arriesgó un:

- ¿Profesora McGonagall?

Ginny lo soltó enseguida, como si le quemara el solo contacto de su piel.

- ¡Eres de lo peor, Harry James Potter!- se quejó ella, dolida, mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Él rió.

- ¡Como pudiste decirme eso!- siguió la pelirroja con su perorata- ¡McGonagall!- repitió, como si fuera el peor insulto sobre esta tierra- Quizás a Hermione la haga inmensamente feliz que la confundas con McGonagall, pero lo que es a mi…

- ¿A usted que, Señorita Weasley?- interrumpió una conocida y severa voz femenina.

La piel de Ginebra, pálida por naturaleza, perdió el poco color que de por si poseía. Se dio vuelta lentamente, con un _"Lo siento, profesora, yo no quería…"_ atragantado en la garganta, los ojos fuertemente cerrados y la nariz fruncida, como esperando un puñetazo en medio de la cara, mientras Harry, que tenía un campo visual más amplio que el de ella, se mordía los puños para ayudarse a contener la risa.

Una vez acabado el giro de 180º, Ginebra se atrevió por fin a abrir los ojos, con un gesto de temeridad absoluta, para encontrarse frente a frente con sus hermanos Fred y George Weasley.

Se miraron por un segundo. A la milésima siguiente, Harry y los gemelos estallaron en unas carcajadas incontrolables, atrayendo la atención de muchos de los invitados, mientras la cara de la pelirroja se volvía del color de su cabello, las orejas le empezaban a humear y en sus ojos aparecía una peligrosa mirada asesina.

- ¡MALDITA SEA, ME ACABAN DE QUITAR CINCO RE- MALDITOS AÑOS DE MI VIDA, BASTARDOS DESPRECIABLES!

- Lo que sea, hermanita, es tu culpa por andar por los rincones hablando mal de los honorables profesores de Hogwarts- le reprocho George.

- Además, pequeñaja- agregó Fred- ese momento valió lo que sea. ¡Merlín, hubieras visto tu cara!- riendo a carcajada viva, los gemelos se alejaron de los jóvenes, dejando a su hermana echando chispas por los ojos y al "niño que vivió" desternillándose de la risa.

- Tu te callas- siseó la pelirroja, entrecerrando peligrosamente los ojos- Tu fuiste un vil cómplice de este chasco estúpido…

- No… Ginny… yo…. no, yo…- tartamudeó el azabache, haciendo un esfuerzo increíble por respirar, mientras intentaba contener la risa- Te juro que yo no tuve nada que ver en _esa_ broma…

- Ah, gracias, contraatacó la pelirroja, sin darse por vencida- así que me confundiste en serio con McGonagall…

El azabache se revolvió el cabello con una mano, y decidió que era mejor decirle la verdad.

- No, Gin. Yo… Reconocería tus manos en un millón…

Ella desvió la mirada, mientras sus mejillas tomaban un lindo color rosa, y él se ruborizaba a más no poder, recién consciente de lo que acababa de decirle.

_"No importa"_, no pudo evitar pensar, _"haya sido el coste cual haya sido, se ve tan inmensamente bonita sonrojada…" _

**y otra vez me ganas,**

**vuelvo a engancharme en tu risa,**

**me atrapas en tu camisa,**

**en ti, en ti...**

- ¡Wow, Gin!- exclamó asombrado el pelinegro.- ¡No recordaba cuan hermoso era el cielo despejado en verano!

- ¿En serio?- preguntó ella, realmente asombrada y sinceramente interesada.

- Si- afirmó él, con la voz ronca de la emoción- Y, ahora que lo pienso- continuó- creo que nunca había visto una noche estrellada tan hermosa como esta- ella no afirmó, en realidad no emitió opinión, pero siguió con los ojos castaños fijos en el cielo, como aprobando sus palabras- aunque jamás llegará a ser tan hermosa como tu- finalizó él, no muy seguro de haber dicho lo que pensaba que había dicho, pues las palabras le habían brotado a borbotones, nacidas en ese lugar incierto que se encuentra entre el cerebro y el corazón y que, cotidianamente y para mayor comodidad, solemos llamar "alma".

- Gracias- fue la simple respuesta de ella, pero en su voz, también ronca, se notaba que estaba igual o quizás más emocionada que él.

- No debes agradecérmelo- dijo él, y se hubiera encogido de hombros, si su postura acostada no se lo hubiera impedido- Es la pura verdad.

- Igual- prosiguió ella.- No todos los hombres tienen el valor de decirlo.

Se quedaron callados por un momento, con miedo aún de respirar demasiado fuerte, para no romper ese momento mágico, inmersos en el poder del silencio de la inmensidad de la noche.

- Harry…- se atrevió por fin a mascullar ella, temiendo ya que ese aura tan enérgica y poderosa, que formaban juntos la noche y el hechicero azabache, la envolviera y la tragara. Y aunque no le molestaría para nada permanecer junto a él para siempre, en ese momento se sentía pequeña e indefensa a su lado, como un conejito asustado, y prefirió romper el espeso silencio con un comentario banal.- No bailaste en toda la noche…

- No- confirmó él, también en un susurro.- Por el contrario, vos no paraste de pasar de brazo en brazo. Creo que bailaste con todos los hombres del salón, exceptuándome.

Su voz no sonaba normal, y la pelirroja lo miró extrañada, aunque él le evitó los ojos. Sonrió. En los ojos esmeralda había un brillo peculiar. ¿Celos, quizás?

- Nah, ni tanto- negó ella- Lo que pasa es que parece mucho, con tantos pelirrojos poblando el lugar. Y ninguno de ellos, ni mis hermanos ni mis primos, me dejaron un instante de paz. Hasta que viniste a rescatarme, y me trajiste al parque, "a contemplar las estrellas".

- Mmmm…- fue la respuesta de él, aunque se lo veía un poco menos receloso.

- ¿Y que hay de ti?- lo interrogó, desviando el tema de conversación de ella misma hacia él- ¿Cuál es tu excusa para no haber pisado la pista en toda la noche, excepto para ese escueto vals con mamá, para el cual Hermione tuvo que casi arrancarte de la silla, literalmente hablando?

Las mejillas de él se tornaron de un tenue color rosa.

- Pues, yo…- balbuceó el azabache, como excusándose- No… no me gusta bailar en público.

- Lo hiciste en tu cuarto año- le recordó ella, perspicaz.

- Si…- asintió el ojiverde- Pero fue corto y nada más que por obligación… y era Parvati quien me llevaba… ahora, que lo pienso, jamás le agradecí por eso, muy por el contrario, me porté horrible con ella el resto de la noche…- el moreno se llevó un brazo detrás de la cabeza, pensativo.

- Mmm…- dudó ella, también pensativa, pero por motivos muy diferentes- ¿Tan malo crees ser?

- En serio, Ginny, no querrías probarlo- intentó zafarse él, interpretando correctamente lo que podía ver en los ojos castaños.

- Yo ve bailado con Neville, Harry, nunca olvides eso y, por lo tanto, no me subestimes- le recordó ella mientras se paraba y se sacudía las briznas de pasto de la túnica. Un instante después, le estaba tendiendo la mano para ayudarlo a incorporarse.

Resignado, él le tomó la mano y también se paró, quitándose los restos de hierba de encima. Ella le tomó la mano derecha y la posó en su cintura. Luego, entrelazó la izquierda de él con su derecha, para finalmente poner la única que le quedaba libre sobre el hombro derecho de él.

**me pueden tus labios,**

**me pueden tus labios, no…**

- Ahora solo cierra los ojos y déjate llevar. Yo no te opondré resistencia… vas a ver que tu voluntad va a ser tan fuerte que acabarás llevándome sin darte cuenta…

Él asintió con la cabeza, pues tenia la garganta tan seca que creía que jamás iba a poder pronunciar una palabra, y siguió al pie de la letra las instrucciones que ella le había dado.

Se dejó caer en un dulce letargo mientras ella tarareaba suavemente, y él se movía al compás de esa música apacible…

Abrió los ojos sobresaltado al sentir un extasiante aroma a flores penetrando en su nariz. Sin que él se hubiera percatado, la escasa distancia entre los dos se había vuelto ínfima; ella apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de él, provocando que la nariz del moreno quedara hundida en la perfumada cabellera pelirroja, había mudado su mano del hombro al cuello masculino, y jugueteaba con el cabello azabache que se encontraba en la base de la nuca de él; él, de manera refleja, había dejado de simplemente tomarla por la cintura para abrazarla por esta, y apretarla estrechamente contra su cuerpo, reclamándola **suya** de una manera algo más que un poco posesiva. Ella ya no cantaba y, sin siquiera notarlo, hacía rato que ambos habían dejado de bailar.

Y, entonces, ella levantó la cabeza y lo miró. Y en ese instante único, en ese momento cósmico y universal, el tiempo se detuvo alrededor de ellos y la Tierra hasta casi dejó de girar en su honor. Se miraron y supieron que se comprendían perfectamente el uno al otro _(cof, cof SPOLIER, cof, cof)_, que a pesar de las idas y vueltas, de los terceros inútilmente involucrados, de todos los obstáculos que había habido y que iba a haber, estaban destinados a estar juntos, que se amaban mutuamente de una manera tan profunda que por momentos daba miedo, con una pasión y una violencia estremecedoras, con una dulzura desgarrante. Y, en ese momento, las barreras que él mismo le había puesto a sus propias emociones y sentimientos y de las cuales, sabía, ella era la más acérrima enemiga, cayeron. Cayeron y ya no pudo contenerse. Agachó la cabeza, y, como varios meses atrás había hecho en la Sala Común de Griffyndor delante de 50 personas, eliminó los escasos centímetros que había entre sus rostros y la besó.

**Y te quiero mía, profundamente mía**

**Aunque sea en esta calle sin salida**

**Siempre tan mía, intensamente mía,**

Se apoderó de sus labios con algo de violencia, causa de la larga urgencia reprimida, pero con la seguridad y hasta la temeridad del guerrero que lucha en campo ya conocido.

Cuando ella le respondió de manera positiva, lo cual hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco, pudo comprender que lo que le había causado ese molesto insomnio los últimos tiempos había sido la ausencia de esa dulce caricia que eran los labios femeninos contra los suyos. Y se preguntó, una vez más, como era posible que hubiera sido tan ciego como para no haberse dado cuenta mucho antes que ella era el amor de su vida, y como había logrado sobrevivir dieciséis años sin esa maravillosa mujercita a su lado.

El beso se hizo eterno mientras los jóvenes trataban de saciar la sed que hacia dos meses se había instalado en las bocas y el alma de ambos. Se separaron por fin, alientos entremezclados y frente contra frente. Ambos respiraron profundo y Harry amagó alejarse de ella, balbuceando una disculpa, mientras la conciencia de lo que acababa de suceder entraba lentamente a su cerebro adormilado por el perfume floral y la dulce calidez carmesí. Pero ella, que podía leer perfectamente en él, a veces incluso más que él mismo, fue más rápida, y ahora era la pelirroja quien cerraba la boca del moreno con un beso apasionado.

Cualquier idea remota sobre cual era su deber en ese momento, se borró inmediatamente de la mente del moreno. A pesar de que la mitad culpable de su conciencia le gritaba a voces que se alejara, que la condenaba un poco más con cada caricia que le hacia con los labios o con las manos, la otra mitad, su corazón y su cuerpo se negaban a apartarse de aquella miel a la que, segundo a segundo, se volvía un poco más adicto.

Ella dejó de investigar con su lengua en la boca de él, pese a que la conocía de memoria, a medida que el beso perdía en intensidad pero ganaba en dulzura. Poco a poco, fue volviéndose una caricia tierna, que ellos gozaron un poco más a cada instante, hasta que, finalmente, se separaron.

Él cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, tratando de poner en orden sus propios alborotados pensamientos.

- Yo… Merlín, Ginny, yo…- comenzó él, balbuceando, pero ella lo obligó a callar, dándole un beso suave y luego posándole un dedo sobre los labios.

- Shhhh…- le dijo- No hables. No quiero disculpas, ni arrepentimientos, ni reproches. No hoy. No ahora- suplicó.

**Aunque sé que es una locura que nos lía**

**Ir los dos juntos por la vida**

**Contra el resto del mundo**

Él tomó con delicadeza la mano que le imponía silencio y besó con amor verdadero los dedos femeninos. Ella, incapaz de soportarlo, giró la cabeza, mordiéndose los labios.

- No, Gin. Necesito decirlo.

Ella lo miró con los ojos casi acuosos.

- ¿Es necesario?

- Sí que lo es.

- Entonces, dilo- suspiró ella, dándose aires de heroína resignada a su destino cruel, haciéndolo sonreír.

- Yo…- el moreno se pasó una mano por el cabello azabache, despeinándose, en un gesto de desesperación- ¡Merlín, Ginny!- Potter se dejo caer- ¿Qué me hiciste, mi pelirroja?; ¿Qué me hiciste, mi vida?

Las preguntas eran retóricas, pero, sin embargo, ella se arrodilló a su lado y le tocó el rostro en un gesto suave, como si quisiera responderle algo pero no supiera bien que. Él le asió los dedos con cariño y con la otra mano le alzó la barbilla, mirándola a los ojos.

- ¿Qué hiciste conmigo, Ginny?; ¿Qué me hiciste?- volvió a interrogarla él.

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros, indecisa entre el llanto y la risa.

Él la abrazó por la espalda y la empujó levemente, para que la roja cabeza quedara apoyada en el regazo masculino.

- Yo te lo diré- prosiguió él, con la mirada perdida, hablándole al vacío, pero acariciándole el rostro con delicadeza- Me hiciste el hombre más feliz y completo de todo el mundo, pero- continuó, imponiendo silencio, al ver que ella se disponía a interrumpirlo- lo que hoy soy no es lo que antes fui. ¡Dioses, Gin!- exclamó, alzando las manos al cielo- ¿Qué pasó conmigo?; ¿Cómo doblegaste mi voluntad?; ¿Qué le hiciste a mi determinación?- ella se mordió el labio y se comió las ganas de exclamar un _"gracias a los catorce dioses"_, pues él aún no la dejaba hablar- No hay nada que desee más en este mundo, pero no puedo ni debo estar contigo...

- ¿Cómo tengo que decirte que poco y nada me importan Voldemort, sus morti-estúpidos, o cualquier otro obstáculo que se me presente en el camino, si puedo tenerte a mi lado?- acotó ella, atropellando las palabras para poder acabar con la idea antes de que él la interrumpiera.- ¿Cómo te hago entender que, lo quieras tu o no, yo ya estoy en la lista negra?

Él negó tristemente con la cabeza.

- No, Gin. No es lo mismo- dijo él, con voz amargada.- No es así. No es justo que cargues sobre tu espalda ese peso terrible que es solo mío. Es mi estigma, Ginny, no el tuyo.

La cara de la muchacha enrojeció tanto a causa del coraje que daba la impresión de que en su cabeza se estaba produciendo un incendio irremediable. Con las manos en la cintura y los ojos casi desorbitados del furor, se parecía tanto a su madre que a Harry casi le daban escalofríos.

- ¿Tu _estigma_¿No es _justo_?- repitió ella, siseando con desprecio la última palabra de cada oración.- ¿Así que por qué al descerebrado cara de lagartija- a pesar del miedo, el enfado, y las otras mil sensaciones que en ese preciso momento le pasaban por la cabeza, el moreno no pudo más que sonreír al oír la manera en que ella hacía alusión a Voldemort- se le pasó por la cabeza hacer tu vida miserable un día funesto, grabándote a fuego esa re- maldita cicatriz en la frente, estás condenado a ser infeliz el resto de tu vida?; ¿Estás condenado a tener que apartar a manotazos a todos aquellos que te amamos?- él sintió un calor bonito en las mejillas al escuchar la palabra que ella había elegido, cuando _"queremos"_ hubiera cumplido exactamente la misma función.- Tienes una extraña filosofía, Harry. Es decir¿vas a hacer lo que él quería, lo que le conviene, lo que va a ser la causa de tu destrucción¿Vas a jugar su juego con sus reglas?. Me decepcionaste, Harry.- ella se acercó y le tomó el rostro con dedos ansiosos, acercándolo al de ella- Realmente, esperaba más de ti…- su voz no era más que un susurro suave y cadencioso, mientras su nariz chocaba con la del joven.

Sabía (por primera vez se daba cuenta), que ella tenía razón, que tenía buenos motivos y que había traído a colación varios buenos puntos que sería prudente discutir. Pero, sabía, también, que esta vez no podía dejarse ganar. Sabía que si cedía ahora, cedería para siempre. Sabía que estaba escrito que, si esta vez el probaba los labios de cereza, estaría atado a ella para siempre. Y aunque esa perspectiva no lo molestaba en lo más mínimo, ese miedo irracional y esa pregunta insidiosa de "_¿y si la pierdo?; ¿cómo hago para sobrevivir si la pierdo?" _que flotaba en su mente sin parar, fueron más fuertes.

Haciendo acopio de lo poco que quedaba de su fuerza de voluntad, Harry giró la cabeza y los labios femeninos quedaron inocentemente posados en su mejilla izquierda.

- Es _mi_ estrella oscura, Ginny, y no voy a permitir que sufras ninguna clase de represalia o consecuencia a causa de ella.

- ¿Y Ron y Hermione?- a pesar de que los ojos castaños chispeaban de furia por el anterior casi desaire, Weasley parecía haber advertido que el enfado no la llevaría a buen puerto, por lo que la voz femenina continuaba siendo dulce.

- Ellos…- el moreno se detuvo. ¿Cómo explicarle que los mantenía a su lado no solo porque ellos se habían mostrado inflexibles y nada dispuestos a ceder ni un ápice respecto a este asunto, sino también a causa de un sentimiento que no le quedaba más remedio que encuadrar dentro de la peor especie del egoísmo?; ¿Cómo explicarle que los retenía con él porque eran su sustento, dos de los pilares más importantes de su universo, una de las pocas cosas, además de su amor por ella, que aún se mantenían firmes y en pie en esa marea de pesadilla que era su vida, porque casi le importaba más cuanto él los necesitaba que la seguridad de ellos?. No podía. Entonces, optó por obviar olímpicamente el tema.- Yo… no sabes, Gin, todo lo que me gustaría estrecharte entre mis brazos y cubrirte de besos, pero… No te merezco, Ginny. Soy un hombre marcado, y no puedo darte todo lo que te mereces, princesa. Soy muy poca cosa para ti, mi niña…

No pudo continuar. Igual que él lo había hecho apenas un par de minutos anteriormente, la pelirroja lo había empujado levemente hacia atrás, dejándolo recostado sobre la hierba, con ella semi-acostada sobre él, besándolo con cariño y ternura, y dejándole bien en claro como ella pensaba que él _si _era digno de ella…

**Mía… siempre tan mía,**

**intensamente mía…**

**aunque sé que es una**

**locura que nos lía…**

**profundamente mía…**

- ¿Dónde recorcholis se metieron Harry y Ginny?- preguntó un pelirrojo con impaciencia

Tonks se encogió de hombros, y aceptó la mano que Charlie Weasley le ofrecía para salir a bailar.

- No tengo idea, Ron- respondió- Pregúntale a tu novia.- la metamorfomaga y el domador de dragones se alejaron, aunque parezca imposible hablando de Nymphadora Tonks, bailando con gracia.

El pelirrojo se enfuruñó, y se arrebujo aún más en su asiento, mientras buscaba a la castaña con la mirada. Por fin la divisó, algo alejada, riéndose a mandíbula batiente junto con Angelina Jonson, Katie Bell y Alicia Spinnet.

Se acercó y le posó una mano en el hombro, llamándola con urgencia, mientras saludaba con un gesto de la cabeza a las tres ex-cazadoras del Equipo de Quidditch de Griffyndor.

- ¿Sabes donde están Harry y Ginny?

Granger le desvió la mirada.

- No tengo ni idea- mintió.

Ronald Weasley no se consideraba un excelente juez en cuanto a expresiones y tonos de voz, pero los seis años que llevaba de, no solo conocerla, sino también de estar enamorado de ella, a veces en secreto y a veces no tanto, no eran en balde.

- No es cierto. Hermione Granger dime YA donde están Harry y mi hermanita.

- En el parque- respondió la morena, ruborizada.

Murmurando enfadado, el pelirrojo ya se encontraba camino a allí, cuando lo detuvo una mano femenina.

- No vayas, Ron- le pidió Hermione, con ojos suplicantes.

- _Debo_ ir, Mione.- respondió él, tajante, intentando zafarse, pero ella no lo soltó.

- No, no debes. Déjales un poco de privacidad, por favor. Te apuesto lo que quieras a que lo necesitan.

- ¡De ningún modo!. Mi mejor amigo y mi hermanita NO necesitan privacidad.

- ¡Oh, vamos, Ronald!- la castaña estaba comenzando a enfadarse- Te apuesto todos mis libros a que a Harry jamás se le va a pasar por la cabeza abusarse de ella. Es más, no me asombraría que fuera ella quien lo violara a él…

- No es eso- arguyó el pelirrojo, agachando la cabeza y bajando el tono de voz, pues había visto que las tres chicas habían comenzado a observarlos con curiosidad- es que sé que Harry tiene muy firmes sus convicciones, y no quiere que Ginny sufra ante una nueva negativa de sus parte.

Hermione sonrió.

- Ron, primero, jamás sobreestimes las convicciones de Harry, sobre todo si están relacionadas con Ginny. Y, segundo, nunca subestimes a tu hermana. Podría resultarte peligroso- se acercó a él y entrelazó sus manos con las de él- Te aseguró que Ginny no saldrá herida. Conozco a Harry demasiado bien como para no saber que circuito lógico sigue su cerebro en cuestiones relacionadas con su pelirroja.- Ron hizo una mueca al oír como se refería ella a su hermanita, peor no dijo nada- la ama demasiado, Ron.

El pelirrojo tragó en seco y asintió con la cabeza.

- Bien¿quieres bailar?

Igual que otra formulada más de diecisiete años atrás, la profecía que la mente de Potter había vaticinado esa misma noche de una manera casi inconsciente, se había cumplido.

Ella había impuesto su supremacía divina y el se humillaba sin vergüenza ante su tiranía, respondiéndole a aquel beso con fervor. Segundo a segundo, el beso se volvía un poco más intenso. Él la abrazó por la cintura y ella pasó sus brazos por detrás del cuello de él, con una ansiedad casi infantil.

Se estaba saliendo de control, y lo sabía. Era más de lo que tanto él como ella podían dominar, y ambos lo sabían. Sin embargo, no había forma de que pudiera separarse de ella mientras la pelirroja siguiera besándolo de aquella manera, o acariciándole así la nuca…

De mutuo acuerdo, como si tuvieran una comunicación casi telepática, se separaron.

Ella sonrió, sabiendo que había vencido todas las dudas y derrotado a todos los fantasmas que pudieran atormentarlo, y, agotada pero satisfecha, le dio un último beso suave en los labios, para luego apoyar su cabeza en el pecho masculino y cerrar los ojos, sumiéndose en un estado impreciso entre la inconsciencia y la vigilia.

Él suspiró, y se pasó un brazo por detrás de la cabeza, para apoyarla en el. La miró por un instante, y acomodó un par de rebeldes mechones rojos, contemplando divertido el gracioso mohín que ella hacía al sentir perturbado su descanso, para luego acomodarse más en su pecho. Ese día, en el funeral de Voldemort, había estado en lo correcto: su determinación no se impondría durante mucho tiempo si la tenía cerca.

No podía ni quería negarlo, y, ahora, hacerlo no serviría de nada: amaba a esa pelirroja más que al mundo. Saberlo era peligroso. Admitirlo, mil veces más, pero era lo que sentía y ya no podía evitarlo. Después de todo, esa mujercita fuerte y decidida, apasionada y graciosa, bonita e irónica, inteligente y dulce, le había robado el corazón, y no parecía muy dispuesta a devolverlo, al menos no a corto plazo. Es decir, no dentro de los próximos mil años.

Suspiró otra vez. Bien, si, era completamente suyo. ¿Y cuál era el problema? Si, viéndola así, indefensa, durmiendo sobre su pecho, con una sonrisa casi infantil en los labios, desordenada la melena pelirroja, sintiendo aún en los labios el amor y la dulzura de ese beso, por fin podía afirmar, para quien quisiera saberlo, le pesara a quien le pesara, costase lo que les costase, y de una vez y para siempre, puesto que ni siquiera la muerte podría separarlos, que Ginebra Weasley era única y completamente **suya.**

**"Q_ue fuiste tú, a quién he sentido mía,_**

**_la que perfumó mi vida con un sueño de flor…_**

**_Yo sé que soy, digamos, algo inmaduro,_**

**_pero es esa la manera en que yo entiendo el amor…"_**

****

**_"Navidad"- Miranda _**

¿Comentarios?


End file.
